Kaze-chan's in trouble, again
by LauraSwift
Summary: Haya Kazemaru leads anything but a normal life, and just as she thought it was getting back on track, her world was turned upside down once again - but this time it became... Supernatural? o O My first fanfiction - I hope you enjoy the story :3


**Guardians and footballers of Japan**

Chapter One – Finding Our Feet

I'm Haya Kazemaru. The main protector of Japan, the Guardian of Time. I was looking forward to living a normal life too; especially after my past.

None of us knew, about our real reason for being here. Didn't know we had a different role to play. The whole of Raimon's football team were having a farewell meeting, saying goodbye to our temporary members who had joined during the fight with Aliea Gakuen. We all gathered in for a group shot, and whilst Coach was figuring out how to use the camera, a huge, blinding aqua light engulfed the whole river bank - and I awoke in a bright white room.

I sat up and looked around –all I could see was white, as far as the eye could see. Shakily, I stood up, and my eyes glazed over. I held my breath - I must not show any weakness - I told myself. I hummed Raimon's song – Maji de Kansha (which means Super Thankful) - and slowly walked towards a glass staircase. I could barely make it out through all of the white mist. As I approached the stairs, I could see the outline of people - people! I ran towards them, and I shouted Ichirouta and Fubuki, to see if anyone would recognise the names or reply.

'Haya?'

A hand reached out to me.

'Yes? Ichirouta?' I grabbed the hand.

'Oh thank God!' he cried, pulling me close. I clung on. One person I trust, one person I need, just to keep myself sane.

'Where are we? 'Cause it really doesn't look like anywhere in Japan. And we've seen some stuff.' I questioned.

'I don't know,' he replied, 'don't laugh, but it really doesn't feel like anywhere on Earth.'

It sounded so stupid, yet felt so true. What if he was right? What if it wasn't anywhere on Earth? What if it was somewhere else? What if...

My thoughts were interrupted by a flurry of quick, loud bangs, on what sounded like a door. Me and my brother turned on our heels, and, to our luck, there was a door. We ran over to the door, examining it thoroughly yet quickly, trying to figure out how to open it.

'Hello?' Came a muffled cry from beyond the door.

'Hello?' The same muffled cry.

'We don't know who you are, but we'll get this door open! Don't worry!' Ichirouta shouted. He was trying to sound like Endou, positive, but I could hear the fear in his voice.

After countless minutes, we tried our last resort - barging the door down. We used our hissatus against the door, and after umpteen attempts, the door bore a gigantic hole, and with that, the door faded away. We ran through the doorway, and curled up on the floor was a boy. A boy in thick winter clothing, and lilac-blue hair...

'Fubuki!' I cried, relieved. 'It's me, and Ichirouta!'

He rolled over, hesitantly, and covered his face with his hands. I tried, and tried again, to move them away, but he held them firmly in place. Eventually, I grabbed his hand. His grip softened, and I signalled for Ichirouta to move Fubuki's hands.

'Oh dear God,' Ichirouta called, 'Look.'

I peered over his face, and behind where his hands were was red. Red with blood. When we were transported there, anything we were carrying came too. I scuffled around in my bag, and after a few minutes of searching, I got some wipes, tissues and a couple of plasters out. I gently stroked the wound just above his eye, and he winced and moaned in pain. Carefully, I wiped over the wound, and covered it as best as I could.

'What happened?' I whispered as I sat him up. 'Who did this to you?'

'I don't know,' he sniffed, 'I really don't. I got here, in this room, walked towards the door, and I just; I don't know, blacked out.'

He lent on my shoulder, and I stroked his head. I couldn't bear to see my best friend in this much pain, it made me so angry, so sad. I moved his head from my shoulder and embraced him in a hug. Tears fell from my eyes and his too. Ichirouta had been sat, watching, and crawled over and joined the hug. He cried too. We were all alone in a strange, unsafe, unknown place, far away from home.

We must have fallen asleep like that, because the next thing I remember was being frightened at the sound of shouting. And it wasn't stranger's voices either; it was somebody I knew.

'Will you just listen to me for a second, please?'

'But I'm hungry.' The other whined.

Two figures strolled in, all guns blazing, and didn't notice us until Ichirouta decided to yawn. Loudly.

'What the hell?'

'Fubuki, Ichirouta and Haya? Seriously?'

They ran over to us and gawped for a few minutes. By the time Fubuki was properly awake we were talking away. It was so good to see some familiar faces.

'It's weird isn't it, how we ended up here?' Gouenji sighed, whilst Endou was rolling around on the floor like some kind of demented baby.

'Sometimes I see what Natsumi means, with the fact that his stomach controls his mind.' I laughed. The other three smiled. I wondered why I put up with Endou sometimes, I mean, times of crisis: stomach takes over. Anything important yet he's hungry; bam; that's all he thinks about.

We all sat in peace for a while, thinking of what we could do. Well for the first half of it Endou was sat happily chewing a cereal bar, but otherwise, it was quiet. I threw that cereal bar at Endou, which I'd found in my bag. If it was out of date, I don't know. I don't think Endou is ever totally quiet, actually.

Gouenji's stomach growled, loudly.

'Looks like I'm hungry,' he smiled, 'What about any of you?'

Stomach-controlled-mind boy sat up at this point. He hasn't been listening whatsoever, he'd been listening to Ichirouta's iPod.

'Eavesdropper,' I laughed, 'Honestly. Anything to do with food and...' I trailed off.

There was an almighty crash, and a cry of: Well that worked.

The five of us jumped up immediately and ran towards the noise. We ran for a bit then stopped in confusion. There was no door. Great. Nothing. Nada.

'Hey, isn't this Aphrodi's?' Fubuki pondered.

'Well it's a Zeus shirt alright.'

'And it's number ten.'

'Take that as a yes?' He smiled.

It took us about thirty seconds to all figure out the fact that it meant somebody else was here. Our faces went from thoughtful to surprise.

'But where the hell is he?' I sighed, fiddling with my shoe laces. Aphrodi was my close friend from my year at Zeus Junior High. I moved after the catastrophic match against Teikoku Gauken, where I refused to play because I couldn't hurt Kidou - whom I had been good friends with when I was at Teikoku. I'd had to move because Ray Dark got me expelled from Zeus and Teikoku - because I dressed up as a boy to get on the team.

I grabbed the shirt and clutched it in my palms. I couldn't let this shirt go, not after everything that me and Aphrodi had done.

'He's around here somewhere.' I whispered. I had a strange sensation running through my bones, something I haven't felt before. It isn't power, it's like, something has been unlocked inside me.

'Maybe the doors disintegrate when they're been opened, like a maze or something.' Endou pondered.

'Or we might just be looking in the wrong place,' Gouenji replied, 'After all; we don't know how big this place is.'

An almighty rumbling makes me turn around in curiosity - Endou's stomach? No, I don't think so. There it is again. What is that noise? I wondered.

'Face it, we're lost. In the middle of, eh, somewhere.' a familiar voice spoke.

'That sounded like -' Fubuki started but was interrupted by somebody running. We're all looking around, looking for a sign of some sort - anything at all - and I see it. People. Silhouettes. One with hair down to their waist, long, flowing hair. Another with hair tied into a ponytail, with some material (a cloak?) around their shoulders. They're approaching, and as they do I can see them clearer, and then I can see the colours, their faces; their -

'Kidouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!' Endou wailed, as if it was somebody he hasn't seen in months. I think he has a different time span to everyone else. He saw Kidou yesterday. They're hugging now. Or should I say Kidou is tolerating the hug. I can't see the other person now, I don't know where they could have gone - it's not as if you can hide in this place, really.

'Aren't you going to say hello to me, hm?' I spin on my heels. Nobody there. I'm about to turn back but I'm embraced in a huge hug from Aphrodi. I wiggle around go face him and I'm starting to cry. When he temporarily joined Raimon, he still wasn't fully his old self. But as I'm hugging him, I can feel his warmth and I know that he is back to his old self. He wipes my tears away.

'I'm sorry. I've never been here for you when you've needed me.' he sighed.

'It's fine. Because I know that our friendship won't just die or fade like that,' I sniffed. 'Anyway, this isn't any time for apologies. We better get moving and find our way out of here!'

We walk off in hope of finding somewhere - not just a door. The endless white hallways and marble and glass floors hurt your eyes after a while. I'm talking to Kidou, having a random little conversation, with Fubuki linked on my left arm and Aphrodi on my right - Kidou is walking in front of me with Endou and my brother.

It feels nice having some of my dearest friends with me, being true to themselves. Not hiding behind another identity, or hypnotised by another's point of view. I'm smiling to myself now. Maybe this place is a good thing for us? Being randomly thrown out here, relying on each other.

We've been walking for just under an hour now, walking along, and up, hoping to find somewhere.

There's a pale, bluish glow emitting from a room. We're heading towards it. The doors, they're opening, and we're stepping into the unknown. I've got a bad feeling about this...

'I don't like this,' Ichirouta shivered, 'We don't know what's behind those doors.'

'We'll never know, though, unless we go through them.' spoke Gouenji firmly.

There's a voice. Not one any of us recognise. It's coming from behind the doors.

'Endou, what are you doing?' Kidou shouted, 'Don't go in there!'

I'm walking up to Endou now, and just interlinked our arms. I want to know what's behind there, and if it's bad, I'll face it with Endou, together. We can do anything us two when we're together. We stopped one of Genesis' shots in our first match against them together, me being behind him, focusing my power into my hands from my feet. I'm not worried if I'm with any one of my friends, because we can rely on each other to survive and stick it out.

'Let's do this,' Endou smiled, 'Doesn't matter what's on the other side.'

I'm nodding and holding my fear back, putting on a brave face. Ichirouta, Aphrodi, Kidou, Fubuki and Gouenji are looking worried, when Fubuki walks up to us, and stands next to us.

'I'll do it. I've nothing to lose.'

His face is looking slightly better now; the wound looked like it had stopped bleeding. He's linking arms with me now, and I think I'm blushing. Nobody knows that I like Fubuki, as a best friend, but I also have feelings for him in the other way too. No-one is going to know either. Although I think Ichirouta knows, after all, we can read each other like a book.

'If my best friend and sister are going,' Ichirouta smiled, 'I'll need to keep an eye on my sister and my best mate.' And with that he is walking towards me.

It's just Kidou, Gouenji and Aphrodi stood there now. They're exchanging glances and nod, and are coming to join us.

'I believe in you guys,' Gouenji spoke, 'so I'm coming with you.'

So now, we're all stood staring into these doors, no clue what's behind them, what's going to happen, nothing. I've reached a point in life where whatever happens, I'm going to have to deal with it. In less than a year, I've found out that I have been living with my real parents and brother after thinking I was adopted. And the fact that we look identical, finding out that you'd had your hair dyed blonde when in fact it was blue all along. After that you're pretty much prepared for anything.

'Three.'

'Two.'

'One.'

We step forward into the blue glow of the doors, hearts racing, all knowing that we could be giving up everything for this - whatever it may be.

'Oh for God's sake!' Aphrodi exclaimed. 'We're in another room.'

We're all looking around, walking towards bookshelves, mirrors, chairs, tables. Suddenly I'm pushed back onto the floor, and I'm blinded by yet another light. I swear we're being messed around here. In front of us stands a thin, white figure - a woman I think. We're all on the floor, propped up on our elbows. Even though I can't see her face due to the light, I can feel her eyes, staring at me. But it seemed a friendly stare, not a harsh, piercing one. Her voice is echoing - I have no clue what she just said. She's speaking again now, and approaching us. I'm scrambling to my feet, to show I'm not intimidated, even though my heart is pounding, breaking through my ribs. Her voice is becoming clearer now, and I think I recognise it. I don't know where from though.

"I never thought it would be you, though." she smiled.

She was stood in front of the light now and I could see the outline of her face, and I had an idea of her hair colour too. It was blue, a dark shade of azure.

"Ulvida?" I asked. "Is that you?"

She tossed her head back and laughed, but not in spite. I could she her eye colour now too – the same shade as her hair. It had to be her.

"Of course it's me! Only please, don't call me Ulvida, my name's Reina. I've been in here a while now, staring at the door you lot just fell through," she explained.

Ichirouta stood up and is walking up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hi," he smiled, "So, the whole 'alien' thing is over now I'm guessing?"

Reina nodded. "Yeah, it is. Do you have any clue what we're doing here?"

I glanced at the others who were sat on the floor, staring at us, the way I am casually talking to someone who once tried to destroy – okay kill – us.

"Not any more than you do. Can you go through the door behind you?" I asked.

"I've tried but I honestly can't. It's probably a puzzle or secret of some sort by the look of things around here."

I turned around and walked back over to the others, and I am now giving them a hand up. We're going to get through the door and get out of this place if it's the last thing I do. I'd rather die trying than die knowing I never tried.

"Come on," I'm quietly chanting, "It'll be worth it in the end."

We're inspecting every inch of the door, trying to find a crack, a hole – anything that we can use to get through. Nothing yet. To be honest, I don't think there will be any gaps at all – not in somewhere like this. Now I've just thought of the most obvious thing: barge through it.

"What are you doing?" Kidou exclaimed, "Stop it!"

He's grabbing me by the shoulders, trying to pull me back.

"Why?" I'm shouting at him, wriggling out of his grip. "I'm sick of this place already!"

My heart's racing; I can feel my blood beginning to boil. I've never felt like this before, I've felt angry, but not this angry. It's more than anger. Rage? I think it's rage. Kidou's on the floor – I hadn't got free of his grip though. The others are staring at me, and they've all taken a step back.

"Kidou?" Endou's peering at his face, "Kidou?"

"He's out cold," Fubuki exclaimed, bending down examining him.

All I can see are their faces, struck with horror, shock and disbelief. Did I really knock Kidou out? Is this all a terrible dream? Has it all been a dream? Or has it all been real, a mess of reality? Am I some sort of monster, really? Everything's spinning, a whirlwind of faces, I can't breathe now, am I going to die?

⃰ ⃰ ⃰

Someone's breathing on my face and messing with my hair. I don't know whether to open my eyes or to just leave them closed.

"I wish she'd wake up," my brother sniffed, "I need her. She's there for me, even when I'm being awful, she doesn't turn her back."

His tears are falling on my face, warm and salty. I can't control my tears – and one is rolling down my face. I didn't know I meant that much to my brother, I always thought he'd manage without me. I'm scared of opening my eyes, for I don't know what will happen when and if I do. Whatever came over me before terrified everyone and I really can't face it if it happens again – I don't even know what caused it, or anything about why it happened!

Ichirouta's crying properly now. I think someone else is crying too – I can't tell who, it's a cry I've heard before though. Fubuki? That's perfect. I've made another of my close friends upset. First I make Kidou lose consciousness, now I've made my brother and Fubuki cry. If I don't open my eyes, I'll feel so guilty and I'll regret it.

"Listen, I don't think she's going to open her eyes," Endou's murmuring. "Let's go."

I hear Kidou's sigh, and it's heavy and sad. At least he's awake and there's no permanent damage, although he may have a few bruises.

"You want me to leave my sister?" Ichirouta exclaimed, "I thought you knew me better than that, Endou! I'll never leave her side!"

My heart's breaking – I don't want him to fall out with his best friend, they've known each other for so long, and I don't want them to throw it all away, over me. I'm going to open my eyes. The light's making me squint, and the first thing I see is Ichirouta and Endou hugging, and as I'm scanning my surroundings I see Aphrodi stood with Fubuki and Gouenji, talking, and Kidou standing smiling at Endou and my brother. Reina is sat by the door with her headphones in, and I can't honestly blame her. Nobody has glanced over at me yet, any second they will.

"Haya?" Aphrodi runs over, puzzled, "Are you awake?"

I'm tempted to reply 'No, I'm not, I'm asleep with my eyes open,' but I don't know why I would say that to him. This place has put me in an odd sort of mood. Everyone is bending down to help me sit up – including Reina, who is smiling at me, which is making me feel slightly uneasy as I don't fully trust her yet. Aphrodi is hoisting me up on my right side and Gouenji on the other. I've lunged into a hug with Ichirouta, and I'm going to hug the others too, with an apology, but first, I have to say something.

"Ever since we've set foot in this place we've been acting differently," Aphrodi was thinking out loud again. He beat me to saying that. "So what if something is here? Behind that door?"

"It wouldn't be surprising," Gouenji mumbles, as he strolls towards the door, "Who knows."

I just want to get through that door; I don't care how, and within the next twenty-four hours. Any longer than that and I'll have gone mad. The door is still perfect; it has no cracks, nothing. The door was hard and cold as I shoulder charged it at full speed. It wasn't hollow, but I could tell it wasn't that thick.

"Don't knock yourself out again," Endou sighed, lying on the floor and staring at me, "Please, we've had enough trauma already."

Have you ever felt like everyone is secretly scowling at you? That's how I felt. I'd caused trouble, upset and hurt people, yet I knew I couldn't do anything to try and sort it out. Reina stood up and lent against the door, and as she did the ground shook. For a split second I saw her smirk at me as she lent on the door, as if she wasn't explaining everything. She screamed and fell through the door with a loud thud as she landed on the other side.

Everyone's head flicked sharply to the door, with Kidou and Gouenji running over to see what had happened, whilst I just stood against the wall, unfazed by it. The others soon followed them both, fussing over her, asking if she was okay, and what had happened. She had her, I suppose 'normal' face on, and smiled when they offered to help her up. I decided that this was the perfect time to walk through and see what was in the room or corridor behind the door. So I did, and in the process I knocked Reina back onto the floor – apparently I pushed her when I walked past – I don't really care if I did to be honest. She has no trust of mine, and she never will.

Before me was a huge room, mirrored from ceiling to floor, with an amazing chandelier with crystals – or diamonds – gracefully hanging down from golden branches, reflecting little rainbows on the floor and ceiling. I frowned as I thought it was very strange - I mean really, a room this size in a place like this? It doesn't really add up.

"You don't want to know what's behind the door do you?" I sarcastically smiled, because they were still partially fussing over Reina. I really wanted to say: Ugh, please. But then I would have appeared rude. So I held back.


End file.
